


I Got A Bad Boy I Must Admit It, You Got My Heart Don't Know How You Did  It

by larryfxcksdaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Louis, Bad Boy Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfxcksdaily/pseuds/larryfxcksdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are those cousins that are also best friends. That's because they're both way too quite.<br/>Notorious bad boys Louis and Zayn find them extremely attractive. But Harry and Liam are difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got A Bad Boy I Must Admit It, You Got My Heart Don't Know How You Did  It

**Author's Note:**

> *this is on hold for now bc idfk how to write it*
> 
> this is based solely on this post :  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BHNGeYJg2Cf/?taken-by=larryfxcksdaily

Harry and Liam always eat their lunch in silence. That's how they like it. Silent. Their home lives are filled with way too much screaming about family drama for them not to enjoy silence. Of course they _do_ talk to each other, they're best friends. Best friends, cousins, those quite weirdos, whichever. 

After their respective last class of the day, the two always meet by the fountain outside the building to discuss their day and then go their separate ways to head home (some days they'll go to Harry's, some they'll go to Liam's).It's the same every day.

Until.

Harry and Liam live across town from one another. On this particular they decide to each head to their own homes.

Harry walks past the post office, Liam past the theatre.

Simultaneously, on opposite ends of towns, they're approached. Both by equally 

**Author's Note:**

> i brought this back from the dead nice
> 
> buuuuuut then writers block hits. not nice.


End file.
